


You'll Never Be Alone

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Pain, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip Hunter tells Sara of Laurel's passing. While Sara tries to process the death alone her team can't seem to let her be on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this since the Arrow episode aired. I have a bunch of other drafts in my word documents but I had to write this my muse was screaming at me. Finally I sat down and listened to some film scores plus Daughter and this came out. 
> 
> Everything here is friendship. While I do like Captain Canary as a romantic pair I like the friendship developing and I wanted to keep that here. 
> 
> Takes place after The Magnificent Eight 1x11

_“Captain Hunter, you told me to alert you when one of the team’s timelines have changed.”_

Gideon’s voice rang out in the darkness of Rip Hunter’s room. He groaned and pressed his hands over his face. He sat up slowly and let his legs swing off the side of the bed.

Rip pressed his fingers on his temple, “Show me, Gideon.”

Across the room a screen lit up revealing the future headlines of Starling City newspapers. Rip walked over to the screen and sighed heavily. He let his head fall forward.

“Gideon, I will tell Miss Lance. Do not say anything.”

_“Of course, Captain.”_

With still a few more hours of sleep left Rip lay awake. An ache in his stomach for when he would tell Sara that her sister was dead and it couldn’t be changed. That it had to happen. It wasn’t fair and it wouldn’t be the easiest conversation, he could only imagine.

For future events it has to happen. It cannot be undone and if it was to be undone Sara would have to go back and undo her sister’s life, her mission, and in the process undo her own. He wasn’t even sure the funeral would be utterly possible with the Time Masters wanting to kill them. It would be too dangerous. For now he was more concerned with telling this wonderful girl he's come to know that her sister was dead. 

After The Salvation Rip had stopped in another space where the Time Masters wouldn’t find them. They were relatively safe for another day or so more, and finally they were all able to keep up with a regular sleeping schedule. It was supposed to be a peaceful evening and at least another peaceful day. Now everything was ruined and Rip hated it. He wished so badly that this didn't happen but it did and it couldn't be undone. 

Xoxo

He pulls her aside after a rather cheerful morning. Mick has just made scrambled eggs and toast for everyone. Ray was his usual bright self and Leonard was not having his attitude. Stein and Jax were debating coffee preferences. It was just another morning.

“There’s a really incredible view of the mountains, just half a mile from us.” Rip stated, “Would you like to accompany me?”

“Rip; whatever you have to tell me just get it over with. Don’t sugar coat it.”

“Sara-“

“I can see it all over your face,” replied the blonde, “Just say it.

Her voice was a little loud despite them having a conversation on the other side of the room. Everyone happened to be there and seemingly heard her, all peaking up. They were a curious bunch.

“Sara, maybe somewhere more private…” Rip persisted.

“It’s my family isn’t it?” She paused to lift her hands on the back of her head, extending her elbows out, “Something happened. Is it my dad? My sister?”

Rip takes a breath, “Sara…Sara, I’m sorry to say this but your sister… passed away last night. I am so sorry.”

Her breath hitched.

From behind her Kendra lets out a gasp. The plan was to take her somewhere and tell her more privately. If Kendra reacted that loud he knew that from behind him the rest of the team heard the news.

“We have to fix this.” Sara says, shaking her head.

“Sara, I’m sorry we can’t. This event-it has to happen. Time will fix itself if it doesn’t happen.”

“That’s not fair.” She hissed, tears in her eyes. “We’re all here-“Sara waves at the group behind her. Most of them are standing, mouths gaped.

“We’re all here because you want us to change history. That’s bullshit. If I have to save your family you can save mine.”

“Sara, it doesn’t work like that. We would have to go back even farther. We would have to undo everything she’s done. Change her time as the Black Canary…undo your life too. It wouldn’t be be fair.”

“That’s crap!” She hisses, “There has to be a way…”

She stops dead in her tracks, trying to gain control. Trying to compose herself and push down her emotions.

“Sara, I’m so sorry.” He steps forward, arms out but she steps back.

“Sara….” Mick’s voice is gruff and soft from the group that has collected themselves near the area.

Sara clenched her fists, she shook her head and let the tears fall freely before she pushed past Rip and ran to her room. The sound of the door closing follows quickly after.

Xoxo

They all gave her the privacy she deserved for the first hour. Then they all started conveniently walking past her room. By now she recognized their footsteps. 

One by one they all stopped. Kendra had tried to sympathize with her, discussing how loosing Carter made her feel and losing the son she had in a past life-how it was even sadder with the memories she’s been getting.

Sara felt confused. Kendra in a way knew Carter in different lives. She had a son in past life, yes. But Sara for her whole life even before and after death she had a sister. She always had Laurel and now she was gone.

Next Ray came by the door and told Sara about knowing Laurel on missions and discussing all of the respect he had for her. She assumed he would be much more positive about the situation but he wasn’t. He mentioned his fiance briefly, however, and tried to relate with that. It was all very comforting.

On hour three Martin Stein dropped off a hot cup of tea at her door. He paid his condolences, offered the cup, and told her even if she didn’t take this one he would always be around to make her a cup.

 Fifteen minutes after that Mick dropped off a bottle of whiskey. “Stole a bottle from our Captain, I’m sure he won’t mind. If you want to do shots or somethin’ just say the word.”

Jax came by having nothing to say but just apologized a lot and said he was here for her. Rip avoided saying anything he just approached the door, tried to speak, and ended up leaving multiple times.

Sara huddled on her bed. Hunched over the side or curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her. This was all so unreal and horrible and she couldn't process it. She couldn't even cry yet. Sure, she had cried a little when Rip broke the news but she couldn't bring herself to sob. She isolated herself so she could build up a wall just like The League taught her to do. That's how she was trained.

Finally Leonard Snart stopped at her door. He moved the cold tea and liquor aside; Sara could hear the motion of the beverages across the metal floor. Next she heard him sit down against the wall next to the door.

“I’d expect you don’t want to talk to anyone, I understand. If anything were to happen to Lisa…I would probably…” Len’s voice trailed off. "I tried to change my father's fate, actually. I tried to stop him from going to jail...I tried to stop it all...but time still went unchanged, bastard still went to jail. Nothing changed." 

After a long moment he cleared his throat, “I’ll just sit here for a while if you don’t mind. Or do mind, I don’t really care I’m not moving.”

Suddenly her door opened and Leonard curiously turned to look. The door was wide open and Sara was sitting on her bed. Her elbows on her knees and her gaze was distant, empty.

Leonard stood up and watched her from the doorway. He moved slowly to sit next to her and without hesitation he moved himself to sit even closer to her, so their shoulders were brushing.

And then she broke. She crumbled at the faint touch, the first human contact she had hours after isolating herself. She hunched forward, covering her face and letting out a sob.

Loud enough for the whole ship to hear. If they were nearby they heard their white canary finally cry.

Leonard slid an arm around her petite frame that was violently shaking, and he pressed his fingers into her side. She fell into him and let herself let go.

There was vulnerability with Leonard. He was seemingly always there to listen and he never judged her. They got even closer when they almost died of hypothermia too.

“It’s alright, Sara. It’s alright.” His voice was the softest she had ever heard. It was so calming and sweet.

Sara tried to isolate herself. She tried to push down her emotions and move on. In the end her new team was worried and tried to support her. In the end she let herself be vulnerable in front of a friend. She let go. 

Xoxo

Sometime later after crying immensely she exhausted herself and fell asleep. Leonard had moved her body underneath the covers. Instead of lying with her he sat himself down on the ground next to her bed, he leaned up against the wall.

One by one the rest of the Legends came in, all making themselves comfortable on the floor. At one point Ray brought in a few pillows and eventually someone brought in a blanket and that bottle of whiskey Mick brought was being passed around.

She awoke when Rip joined, hesitantly. He stood in the archway of the doorway watching her and he hadn’t expected her to wake up so quickly. Well he should’ve known since Jax and Stein were having another argument of “letting Jax drink”

She was very surprised at all of the faces in her room. They all stared at her a little surprised that she had woken up, afraid she would kick them out.

“Can I have some of that?” She croaked, her eyes met Mick’s.  

Mick nodded and passed her the bottle. She took a sip before looking around the room at her team while the liquor burned her throat. She handed the bottle to Leonard who took it gladly.

She laid back down, the ache and the pain that had subsided for a small moment was coming back. She could feel the lump in her throat rising. She let out a shuddered breath and Leonard handed the bottle back to her, quickly.

The eyes of her team weren’t focused on her watching her every move. Mick was occupied with his lighter, someone brought a deck of cards and Stein seemed very smug with his current hand.

She closed her eyes, clutching the bed sheet. It wasn’t okay. None of it was okay but her team, _her new found family_ , they were here. Ready to help get through the night and the rest of her days.

She wasn’t okay but with this team by her side she would never be alone.


End file.
